Tai Lung
Tai Lung – główny antagonista w ''Kung Fu Panda. ''Był on adoptowanym synem mistrza Shifu. Władał on Stylem Pantery. Streszczenie Osobowość Tai Lung posiadał duże ambicje, aby zostać mistrzem Kung Fu. Uważał się za jedynego prawdziwego Smoczego Wojownika i był pewien swoich kompetencji, aby nim zostać. Wygląd Tai Lung był cętkowaną Panterą Śnieżną ze złotymi oczami i czerwonymi tęczówkami. Nosił jasnofioletowe spodnie, zaczepione o skórzany, ćwiekowany pas. U stóp były one podwiązane. Nie nosił żadnego obuwia lub nakrycia torsu. Biografia Kung Fu Panda Wczesne życie Tai Lung jako niemowlę został znaleziony przez mistrza Shifu u wrót Jadeitowego Pałacu. Shifu adoptował młodego Leoparda, a później widząc w nim wielki potencjał, postanowił go wyszkolić na wielkiego Smoczego Wojownika. Zdrada Mijały lata. Tai Lung pod czujnym okiem Shifu wciąż doskonalił Styl Pantery, stając się potężnym wojownikiem. Pożądał Smoczego Zwoju i wiedział, że tytuł Smoczego Wojownika mu się należy. Jednak mistrz Oogway ujrzał zaczajoną w nim ciemność i odmówił wręczenia Tai Lungowi Smoczego Zwoju, ku jego rozczarowaniu. Mistrz Shifu nie stanął w obronie swojego podopiecznego. To wywołało wściekłość u Leoparda. Tai Lung rozpętał piekło w Dolinie Pokoju i wtargnął do Jadeitowego Pałacu, przepełniony nienawiścią i pożądaniem zwoju. Shifu próbował go zatrzymać, ale nie potrafił, ponieważ wciąż widział w nim swojego syna. Tai Lung powalił swojego nauczyciela. Przed zdobyciem zwoju powstrzymał go Oogway, blokując przepływ jego Qi (energii życiowej). Po tym incydencie na skutych lodem obrzeżach Mongolii, wybudowano więzienie Chorh-Gom, posiadające tylko jedno wyjście i tysiąc strażników. Osadzono w nim tylko Tai Lunga, którego zakuto w pancerz ze skorupy żółwia, z wieloma igłami, blokującymi przepływ jego Chi i czyniąc go praktycznie bezwładnym. Ucieczka z Więzienia Tai Lung przebywał w więzieniu przez dwadzieścia lat. Mistrz Oogway przewidział powrót wściekłej pantery. Przerażony Shifu spanikował i wysłał posłańca, Zenga, z poselstwem do naczelnika więziennego, Vachira. Mistrz domagał się podwojenia straży w więzieniu, by Tai Lung nie mógł się uwolnić. Vachir nie wierzył, że ucieczka z więzienia Chorh-Gom jest możliwa, dlatego zignorował rozkaz Shifu. Dowódca przekazał swojemu więźniowi wieść, że wybrano nowego Smoczego Wojownika, po czym nadepnął na jego ogon. Za pomocą pióra, upuszczonego przez Zenga, Tai Lung odblokował mechanizm blokujący jego mobilność, a następnie roztrzaskał skorupę, w którą go zakuto, na kawałki. Wykorzystując poznane techniki, przechytrzył strażników więziennych i pokonał ich na każdym poziomie więzienia, torując sobie drogę do wyjścia. Vachir rozkazał zburzyć ostatni most, prowadzący do więziennej bramy, wysadzając zwisające z sufitu stalaktyty. Tai Lung i tym razem poradził sobie z wyzwaniem, wspinając się na jeszcze niewysadzony stalaktyt i odczepiając przytwierdzony do niego dynamit. Następnie cisnął dynamitem, wysadzając bramę i rozbijając ostatni oddział broniący więzienia. Zeng, który przeżył wybuch, został wysłany przez Tai Lunga z powrotem do Doliny Pokoju, by przekazać Shifu wieść o powrocie prawdziwego Smoczego Wojownika. Starcie z Potężną Piątką Pięciu uczniów Shifu zdecydowało się powstrzymać Tai Lunga, zanim ten dotrze do wioski. Leopard podróżował przez góry, aż dotarł do drewnianego mostu, będącego jedynym możliwym przejściem do Doliny Pokoju, od strony gór. Tam miało dojść do starcia z Tai Lungiem. Leopard zaszarżował wściekle, by jak najszybciej przebyć most. Potężna Piątka rozcięła sznury, podtrzymujące konstrukcje, a Tygrysica odparła atak Tai Lunga. Na moście doszło do krótkiej wymiany zdań między byłym uczniem Shifu, a jego obecnymi wychowankami. Tai Lung domagał się spotkania ze Smoczym Wojownikiem, lecz nie znalazł go wśród swoich oponentów. Pięciu mistrzów w pojedynkę stoczyło walkę z Leopardem. Pojedynek był ciężki dla obu stron, lecz gdy Potężna Piątką połączyła siły, razem pokonała Tai Lunga, wiążąc go linami z pozostałości zniszczonego w trakcie pojedynku mostu. Na koniec Tygrysica zadała wrogowi ostateczny cios, odrzucając go do zderzenia z przeciwległą skalną półką, na której zamocowany był most. Mistrzowie długo nie cieszyli się swoim tryumfem, ponieważ Tai Lung szybko uwolnił się z więzów i wykonując daleki skok, znalazł się po drugiej stronie mostu. Uznał, że "Shifu sporo ich nauczył, ale sporo to czasem za mało". Posługując się zakazanymi technikami powalił Potężną Piatkę, pozostawiając ich unieruchomionych. Żuraw jako jedyny nie został ogłuszony, aby mógł wrócić do Jadeitowego Pałacu i zasiać lęk w sercach mieszkańców Doliny Pokoju. Pojedynek z Shifu Ponieważ Tai Lung był coraz bliżej, Shifu pozostał w dolinie, by bronić Jadeitowego Pałacu. W międzyczasie nakazał Po wywieść Smoczy Zwój z dala od Tai Lunga i ewakuować wszystkich wieśniaków. W pałacu doszło do bitwy z Tai Lungiem. Leopard domagał się Smoczego Zwoju, lecz mistrz Shifu nie zamierzał zdradzić miejsca, w którym przebywał artefakt. W trakcie efektownego pojedynku, Tai Lung wytykał swojemu mistrzowi błędy, oskarżając go o zdradę. Tai Lung posłużył się laską mistrza Oogway'a, aby zabić Shifu, lecz kostur pękł. Wściekły Leopard zaczął zwyciężać swojego mistrza. Chciał, aby Shifu powiedział jak bardzo jest z niego dumny. Pokonany mistrz wyznał Tai Lungowi, że zawsze był z niego dumny i ta duma zaślepiła go. Kochał go za bardzo, aby ujrzeć kim się staje. Shifu przeprosił swojego ucznia, lecz ten uznał, że nie chce przeprosin. Chciał jedynie dostać Smoczy Zwój. Jednak spostrzegł, że artefaktu nie ma w pałacu. Wściekły cisnął Shifu o podłogę i zaczął wypytywać gdzie jest zwój. Stary mistrz powiedział, że ma go prawdziwy Smoczy Wojownik i teraz najpewniej jest gdzieś w Chinach. Przepełniony nienawiścią Tai Lung zaczął dusić własnego mistrza. Pojedynek z Po Gdy mistrz Shifu miał zostać zabity przez Tai Lunga, Po zjawił się u wrót pałacu i wyzwał Panterę na pojedynek o Smoczy Zwój. W Dolinie Pokoju odbyła się długa walka między Smoczymi Wojownikami, aż wreszcie Tai Lung powalił pandę i odebrał mu zwój. Ku jego zaskoczeniu, artefakt nie zawierał żadnych treści. Wściekły Tai Lung zaatakował Po zakazaną techniką, lecz panda zaczął się śmiać, tak jakby Leopard tylko go łaskotał. W końcu Po rozprawił się ze swoim i pokonał Tai Lunga za pomocą Techniki Palca Zagłady. Przez dolinę przeszła złota fala energii i Tai Lung został pokonany. Święta, święta i Po Tai Lung pojawia się w początkowej scenie filmu jako olbrzym we śnie Pana Pinga. Po pokonuje go i wysyła za pomocą kopniaka poza horyzont. Kung fu panda Legendary Warriors Tai Lung zdołał przeżyć pojedynek z Po i w ramach rewanżu zbiera ze sobą wszelkiego rodzaju złe klany z chin, w tym Siostry Wu, aby pojmać wystarczająco dużo wieśniaków i zasilić nowa broń, która nadała by Leopardowi jeszcze więcej siły. Po, Tygrysica, Shifu i Małpa pokonują Tai Lunga i jego sojuszników. Kung Fu Panda: Legenda o niezwykłości Tai Lung jest wielokrotnie wspominany w odcinkach serialu o Kung Fu Pandzie. Okazuje się również, że posiada siostrzeńca o imieniu Peng. W jednym z odcinków siostrzeniec Tai Lunga, dowiaduje się że to Po zniszczył jego wuja i zamierza mu za to odpłacić. Po przybiera postać Tai Lunga, aby pokazać Pengowi, że jego wuj był zły. Kung Fu Panda 2 Tai Lung zostaje przelotnie wspomniany w tym filmie, kiedy opryszkowie Shena, zakładają Po kajdany mistrza Lao. Tai Lung pojawia się również w jednej z retrospekcji Po. Galeria Kung Fu Panda 2008 Tai Lung.jpg Tai.jpg Tailungkfp.png Cubtailung.png|Tai Lung as a cub Po Disguised as Tai Lung.jpg tải xuống.jpg Tai Lung's Eyes Wide Open From Biting His Tail.jpg Zobacz też en:Tai Lung Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Postacie z serii Kung Fu Panda Kategoria:Postacie z filmu Kung Fu Panda Kategoria:Pantery